Beause a Dog
by rin ayanami
Summary: S.N/N.S...ada sedikit SasuSaku  dont like dont read


"Hei Sasuke, ini untukmu" tanya pria bertato segitiga bernama Kiba sembari menyerahkan anak anjing pada lawan bicaranya.

"O…oh…terima kasih Kiba tapi ini…kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" tanya pria berambut raven yang di panggil Sasuke.

"Tidak ada maksud apapun, anjing di rumahku melahirkan banyak anak. Jadi aku membagi-bagikannya pada orang lain." jelas Kiba.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu." kata Sasuke sembari berjalan pulang ke apartemen kekasihnya.

Because a Dog

disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimito

sasuke masuk ke apartemen kekasihnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun atau meminta izin, hal itu sudah biasa baginya maupun kekasihnya, Naruto.

"Hei 'Suke, apa kau jadi menginap di sini selama liburan? dan…apa itu?" tanya pria bermata safir dengan rambut kuning cerah.

"Ini anjing pemberian Kiba. Bantu aku memberinya nama." jawab pria bermata onyx dan berkulit putih pucat itu. sepertinya dia menyukai anjing lucu itu.

"Bagaimana kalau…Nake, berasal dari Naruto dan Sasuke." usul pria berkulit tan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau 'Rake'?" kata Sasuke pelan, sangat amat pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke…kau harus melupakan gadis itu, bagaimanapun dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini." hibur Naruto, tapi tetap saja sebenarnya Naruto merasa cemburu. Sudah rahasia umum kalau dulu Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi, tapi karena suatu penyakit Sakura meninggal kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu.

"…" Sasuke diam, mungkin merasa tidak enak pada Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah kekasihnya.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau Nake atau Ruke?" tanya Naruto berusaha menghilangkan kesunyian.

"Menurutku Nake lebih baik." jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Naruto ikut bingung.

"Nake masih kecil jadi tak mungkin aku membiarkannya tidur sendirian, apalagi ini rumah barunya, dia pasti belum bias beradaptasi." kata Sasuke.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Naruto.

"Biarkan aku tidur dengannya." pinta Sasuke dengan wajah memelas.

"A…apa? tidak boleh, tidak bisa. untuk apa kau menginap di apartemenku kalau akhirnya kau malah tidur dengannya." kata Naruto menolak. padahal sebenarnya ia sangat ingin tidur berdua saja dengan Sasuke. bagaimanapun juga ia sangat merindukan saat-saat hanya berduaan dengan Sasuke.

"Kumohon Naruto-kun. apa kau tak kasihan melihat Nake." mohon Sasuke sambil memeluk lengan Naruto.

'Yang kasihan itu aku Sasuke. Apa kau tak mengerti mengapa aku memintamu menginap di sini selama liburan. Aku merindukanmu Sasuke.' pikir Naruto.

"Hhh…baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Naruto akhirnya.

"Terima kasih Naruto, kalau begitu malam ini aku akan tidur di sofa," jawab Sasuke senang.

"Hm…baiklah, aku tidur dulu, jangan lupa matikan lampu." kata Naruto dengan nada kecewa.

xxx

Paginya…

"Selamat pagi Sasuke..." kata-kata Naruto terpotong saat melihat Sasuke masih tidur, sambil memeluk Nake.

'Cih, enak sekali si Nake bisa di peluk-peluk 'Suke-ku' pikir Naruto kesal.

"Ehm…selamat pagi Naruto…bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja bangun.

"Yah…tidak begitu nyenyak." jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Nake tidurnya nyenyak sekali ya?" kata Sasuke sembari mencium bibir anjingnya itu.

'Tunggu…barusan apap yang dia lakukan…mencium…anjing…tepat di bibirnya…aku sendiri saja belum pernah menciumnya…anjing menyebalkan persisi seperti Kiba, suka mencari kesempatan.' pikir Naruto sembari menuju ke kamar mandi, mungkin mandi dapat menenangkan dirinya.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke.

"Apa? mau ikut mandi?" tanya Naruto menggoda yang otomatis membuat wajah Sasuke merah padam. 'Manis' pikirnya.

"Bu…bukan…maksudku, apa kau bisa mandi lebih cepat? aku ingin mandi bersama Nake nanti." kata Sasuke tenang.

"APAA…mandi bersama anjing? kenapa kau tak mandi bersamaku saja. Aku mau memandikanmu." jawab Naruto yang sukses membuat sebuah bantal melayang ke wajahnya.

"Bodoh! tak mungkin aku mau mandi bersamamu." jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau ingin mandi bersama anjing itu?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Nake itu anjing Naruto…tentu saja tak ada masalah kalau aku mandi bersamanya." jawab Sasuke santai.

"Menyebalkan." jawab Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi lengan putih pucat Sasuke menghalanginya, Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Wow…hal yang sangat jarang dia lakukan.

"Maaf…tapi dia Cuma binatang, tidak seharusnya kau cemburu padanya." kata Sasuke lirih.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Sasuke berharap.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." kata Naruto setelah berfikir.

"Syarat apa?"

"Kau harus lebih mementingkanku daripada dia, dan…mulai hari ini kau harus tidur denganku." kata Naruto.

"Sudah, itu saja?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Er…sebenarnya sih aku mau kau ikut mandi denganku." kata Naruto sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke tegas.

FIN

Akhirnya selesai juga. Jujur ini fic buatan kakak saya, dia yang membuat ide dan saya hanya tinggal mengetik.

Maaf di sini masih ada unsure SasuSaku, tapi hanya sedikit karena saya protes pada kakak saya kalau ini cerita Yaoi jadi SasuSaku-nya harusnya Cuma sedikit.

Maaf kalau jelek dan ada yang tidak suka, kalau nanti akan saya hapus, dari pada nantinya malah mengotori cerita dengan pair N.S / S.N.

Review?


End file.
